Lemonade Lake
- | characters = Denize | champion = Lemonade Lord | new = (unofficial) (Level 27) (Web only) 3 coloured levels Quadrant levels levels | released = | difficulty = Easy | previous = Candy Factory | previous2 = Candy-Factory.png | next = Chocolate Mountains | next2 = Chocolate-Mountains.png }} This is the first episode that needs to be unlocked by getting three tickets from friends on web version. On mobile version, you will head straight to level 21 without the need for any tickets. Story Before episode: The player encounters Denize that is crying because the lake ran out of lemonade. After episode: Tiffi jumps onto the rocks to turn the knob on the pipe, filling the lake with lemonade. Denize becomes happy and says, "Hurray! Cheers for the lemonade!". New things Blockers *'Icing' ( ) is introduced, which can be destroyed by removing a candy adjacent to it. *'liquorice locks' ( ) is unofficially introduced in level 25. Boosters *'Extra Time' ( ) at level 27 *'Striped and Wrapped' ( ) at ; Others *Three-coloured levels are introduced in level 31. Levels Being the first 15-level episode, Lemonade Lake is a very easy episode, as it features many very easy and easy levels. However, it has three somewhat hard levels (the first harder levels): , , and . Overall it is considerably harder than the previous episode, Candy Factory, but still easy in overall difficulty. Gallery Story= Lemonade Lake Story 1.png|Before story Lemonade Lake Story 2.png|The lake is out of lemonade! (before story) Lemonade Lake Story 3.png|After story Lemonade Lake-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Lemonade Lake-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 21 Reality.png|Level 21 - |link=Level 21 Level 22 Reality.png|Level 22 - |link=Level 22 Level 23 Reality.png|Level 23 - |link=Level 23 Level 24 Reality.png|Level 24 - |link=Level 24 Level 25 Reality.png|Level 25 - |link=Level 25 Level 26 Reality.png|Level 26 - |link=Level 26 Level 27 Reality.png|Level 27 - |link=Level 27 Level 28 Reality.png|Level 28 - |link=Level 28 Level 29 Reality.png|Level 29 - |link=Level 29 Level 30 Reality.png|Level 30 - |link=Level 30 Level 31 Reality.png|Level 31 - |link=Level 31 Level 32 Reality.png|Level 32 - |link=Level 32 Level 33 Reality.png|Level 33 - |link=Level 33 Level 34 Reality.png|Level 34 - |link=Level 34 Level 35 Reality.png|Level 35 - |link=Level 35 |-| Champion title= Champ3.png|Champion title|link=Lemonade Lord |-| CCS television ad= Level 461 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Lemonade Lake and Dragon in CCS television ad |-| Icon= Lemonadelake.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode was one of the most hated episodes in all of Candy Crush Saga as players are quite new at this point and there is a considerable difficulty spike. This episode has some quite hard levels to deal with, such as (current version), , and possibly (even pre-nerf level 35 was once extremely hard). Another hard level to deal with is . However, many of them were nerfed, and the mechanics have changed. *It is the first non-tutorial episode, as it is the first to have 15 levels, where the player needs tickets to get the next episode (up to Episode 64). *This is the third and last episode on mobile devices where the mascots appears on the map. The other mascots after this episode do not appear on the map. *This is the first episode where the episode colour is yellow. *This is one of the episodes where no characters appear on the background of mobile version. *If you unlock this episode, a rare glitch may cause you to have Episode 8 unlocked. For example: In Aurora Chocorealis, the player did not complete Dreamworld level but unlocked Lollipop Lanterns. *This episode shares its second word with the 102nd episode, Lullaby Lake. **Both episodes contain Denize. *The release date of this episode coincides with "World Meteorological Day". ru:Лимонадное озеро Category:World One Category:Episodes released in 2012